Luigi (Smash V)
Luigi (ルイージ, Luigi) returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. V as a hidden character. Luigi’s alternate costume is confirmed to be Mr. L in which his dash speed is slightly increased for a slightly lower jump height. Luigi is once again voiced by Charles Martinet. How to Unlock * Play 20 VS matches. (Both Online and Offline counted) *Clear Mario’s Smash World story. Changes from Smash 4 Aesthetics * Like every other veteran, Luigi now appears much more vibrant and his appearance is more based off his appearance in his games with a small realistic touch. Attributes * No changes. Ground Attacks * No changes. Aerial Attacks * No changes. Grabs and Throws * No changes. Special Moves * Luigi Cyclone’s maximum altitude has been increased. * Damage and Knockback decreased Special Moves Animation and Misc. Taunts SIDE - Stands straight up with hands on hips, falls forward stiff on the floor, then seems to balance himself back up again. He says something that resembles "Pow pow". This is also one of his victory poses from Melee and the pose in his SSB4 artwork. UP - Performs five quick poses, one after the other. When switching from pose to pose he says, "Ho Ha Hee Hay Hoo". 1st pose: Luigi flashes a V-Sign. 2nd pose: Luigi clicks his fingers imitating guns, while looking to the right. 3rd pose: Luigi takes on a thinking pose, his eyes looking offscreen. This pose is, in some respects, similar to his Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time artwork. 4th pose: Crouches down to the floor with his back turned to the player. 5th pose: Luigi assumes his trophy position from the SSE, but with his left leg slightly raised. This pose also resembles his artwork from Luigi's Mansion. DOWN - Crosses his arms behind his back and performs a small, shy kick, along with a bashful "Hm". The kick can damage an opponent if it connects, acting as a meteor smash; in this game, Luigi's taunt is the strongest meteor smash at 0%, due to its fixed knockback. However, its pitiful range and slow startup severely limits its effectiveness. It is similar to his pose when he loses a minigame in Mario Party 2. Character Selection Screen Animation Does something similar to that off his Side taunt On Screen Appearance Jumps out of a Warp Pipe with hands on face saying "Let's-a go." Victory Animations * Turns around and makes gun motions with his fingers, saying "Bang, bang." * Falls twice, stiff as a board. * Childishly swings his arms at the air, then gasps twice with exhaustion. (His "character chosen" animation in Super Smash Bros.) Crowd Cheer “Lui - gi!” Victory Fanfare Fighting Stance Retains his fighting stance from SSB4. Idle Poses * Rubs back of head * Pulls on his nose stretching it and snapping it back Walk Retains his walking animation from SSB4. Dash Retains his dashing animation from SSB4. Trophies To be added. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters